The present invention relates in general to non-lethal ammunition and more particularly to ammunition for riot control.
Both public and private organizations are expending much effort and expense in developing methods and procedures which will effectively and safely control a large group of people. The need for such methods is important in a situation where judgmental errors by those trying to control a disorderly assemblage of persons could result in fatalities
The equipment used to control tense mob situations must be effective to protect bystanders and the authorities; yet should not be lethal. Desirable features of such equipment are therefore effectiveness as well as economy. One example of riot control equipment is the launcher and projectile shown in Jones, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,727.
The riot control equipment, of which Jones is an example, requires special launchers. The expense of adding special equipment to the already expensive arsenal possessed by most law enforcement agencies may be prohibitive. Further, an important psychological advantage to the authorities may be lost where a mob observes the use of non-lethal launchers. This advantage results from the momentary doubt on the part of the potential rioters as to whether the authorities are using non-lethal or lethal ammunition. Thus, absent any hesitation, the tense and explosive situation may quickly develop into a full riot, whereas a momentary hesitation might be enough to allow the authorities to establish control and quell the riot in its inception.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providng non-lethal ammunition which can be used with the conventional shotguns already possessed by most law enforcement authorities. The economies are obvious and the momentary hesitation caused by the presence of actual shotguns serves the purpose of giving the authorities a little extra time to establish control.